


A Crimson Path

by AnteBellis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Edelgard von Hresvelg, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, I can't be the only one that saw crimson path and immediately thought first time, Over Romanticization of Virginity, Pining, Right?, Teasing, Top Hubert von Vestra, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnteBellis/pseuds/AnteBellis
Summary: Happy Birthday Edie!Edelgard has Hubert indulge her as he has done before, but finds that she wants more than just his tongue and fingers today. Much more.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	A Crimson Path

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my unfinished WIPs for Edelbert Week 2020, so what better time to post it than on Edie's birthday? 
> 
> I can't be the only one that saw the prompt Crimson Path and immediately jumped to Edie losing her virginity, right?

“Hubert, attend to me”

Edelgard made a familiar request with little fanfare from behind the heavy wooden door. She had little doubt he was waiting there for her to awake. He always seemed to be loitering near her bed chamber to make sure she was prepared for whatever business was scheduled for the day; and this day proved no different as he knocked twice before opening the door. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him before bowing low with an arm across his chest. 

“Good Morning. How may I be of service, Lady Edelgard?”

She was still beneath the blankets, her school uniform hanging freshly pressed on the outside of her dresser. Beneath the downy comforter, she was still wearing her nightgown. Hubert raised an eyebrow towards her curiously. 

“My lady, you have class in an hour. Usually you are dressed by this time to attend breakfast.”

The statement carried an implied question that Edelgard barely resisted huffing at. A dusting of blush appeared on her face that Hubert immediately took notice of. 

“My apologies, Lady Edelgard. I will attend to you now if you wish.”

Without further interrogation, he approached the bed, bowing again when he was at its foot. 

“If I have not misinterpreted, would you like me to proceed?”

Edelgard’s blush had spread and she could only manage an embarrassed nod. 

Hubert spoke again, his voice even and calm despite the slight redness that appeared on his own cheeks. 

“I need to hear you speak it, My Lady. This is a matter that can do with no misunderstandings”

He told the truth, but there was a slight tease to his tone as well. He did enjoy the flustered expression of her face. So unlike his indomitable liege’s usual affectation…

“I would like you… to…”

Her voice trailed off and her blush deepened.

“Goodness, Hubert, must you torment me so?!”

He fixed her with a wicked smile as he moved.

“I am afraid I must insist in this instance”

She shivered slightly at his expression. Almost hungry, predatory. It was exhilarating, not the least because she knew the beast behind that smile was leashed and wouldn't move a muscle without her command. Especially in this case, much to her frustration. 

“Go down on me, eat me out, perform cunnilingus on me, whichever phrasing you prefer, I cannot wait any longer and seeing your mouth otherwise engaged is quite frustrating.”

He stopped for a moment in his prowling step. Hearing Edelgard speak that way was quite unexpected, he wasn't even sure she was aware of some of that colloquial terminology. He could scarcely deny her when she implored him thusly. A moment’s consideration was given to teasing her for the filthy words she had learned, but he would have his lady wait no longer. 

“Very well, excuse the intrusion, My Lady.”

He spoke abruptly, not waiting for another word, before gently lifting the down comforter and placing his upper body underneath it along with hers. He was immediately presented with her legs spread and ready for him, her underthings discarded and placed to the side. The bottom of her nightgown was hiked up slightly to give him easy access. It was an exercise they had performed more than once before. It was his pleasure to attend to all her needs, the carnal included. He did take particular delight in meeting this need, however. 

“Lady Edelgard, did you sleep with your window open? It would appear you are covered with morning dew.”

He teased her as he crawled towards her under the comforter. She had lifted the covers slightly on her side of the bed to regard him, but nearly dropped them again at his mockery. 

“I… had a dream. It started… much like this…”

The building desire in her core left little room for subterfuge. She wasn't normally one to lie to Hubert, but this particular admission was more guileless than usual. 

He was between her legs now, as he spoke teasingly, his breath on her sex sent shivers down her spine. 

“Oh? And what did I do next in your dream, My Lady?”

She had one eye closed in anticipation as she awaited the warm feeling of him, but she received only his cold breath. She fought through the haze of her building arousal to try and register what he was asking. 

“You finally ceased this teasing…”

Hubert’s wicked grin was hidden by the view of her own body aching in anticipation. It broke as he licked the inside of her thighs, drawing sharp inhalations through her now quivering lips. 

“Oh? Even in your dreams I tease you… How curious…”

She couldn't manage more than a groan, already losing her senses before he had even truly begun. Such was the power that he alone wielded over his mistress. 

But the power he held he wielded only by her grace and so he would tease her no longer. With little fanfare, his dancing tongue moved from her inner thigh to the edge of her folds. The motion was accompanied by an improper slurping sound full of intent and desire. Her gasping moan was choked moments too late as the first syllable of her reaction escaped her mouth at full volume.

“Be careful, Lady Edelgard. If you are too loud, your classmates may assume you are being eaten by some foul beast…”

He grinned wickedly into her sex, playing his tongue along its perimeter, delighting in the way her entrance quivered under his every motion. 

“H-hubert..! More! please..!”

She ignored his advice begging under the comforter probably a little too loudly. Hubert merely licked her entrance from front to back as if bowing his head to it and spoke simply. 

“As you wish”

With those words, he began pleasuring her in earnest, pressing his tongue into her folds and playing along the outline of them, slurping hungrily at the place that only he knew like this. His tongue briefly passed over her sensitive bud, warping one of her low moans into a high pitched gasp before returning to his task with no acknowledgement of his tease. 

He began to probe her entrance with his fingers as his tongue closed its circles on her most sensitive place. 

“N-no fingers this time, Hubert”

With superhuman speed, his hands retreated from between her legs. His licking slowed as he waited to see if this was still ok with her. 

“I would like…”

She could not voice her desire. The notion of saying it was profane and foreign and terribly out of character for her. However, she knew that he would never do what she wanted without her express invitation. 

“Hubert… I-I want you to…”

She punctuated her statement by rubbing her leg against the growing hardness in Hubert’s trouser. She had gotten further this time. He surely understood her meaning, but the way he just kept tracing slow circles around her clit told her that she needed to say the words. She finally squeezed them out, louder and more forcefully for their containment, surprising the both of them. 

“I want you to fuck me properly, Hubert!”

At that he stopped and looked up at her, both their faces flushed from her outburst. He rubbed the back of a hand across his mouth, clearing her slick from his lips as he regarded her. 

“Are you absolutely certain, Lady Edelgard? If I am not mistaken… t-this is a decision you cannot take back... ”

He was aching for her too, of course, but that was of little import. He would address such needs privately, as he usually dealt with his more inappropriate feelings towards his liege. 

“I have no qualms about serving you in whatever capacity I am needed, but such a thing… It should be reserved for someone dearly loved or an eventual partner, should it not?”

She was taken aback by the manner in which he spoke. Was he truly so clueless, or did he simply conflate what he believed shouldn't be with what couldn't be? She reached out and cupped his cheek in her hand. He looked uncharacteristically nervous as he nuzzled into her. He looked startled when she started to speak.

“I will never have a more devoted partner nor love another more dearly.”

The statement was simple, honest, and more than either of them had expected her to admit. More than Hubert ever so much as dreamed of hearing. He pulled himself further up the bed at that, her exposed and soaked and him pressing his clothed length into her quivering thighs. 

“My lady…”

For perhaps the first time in his life, he was speechless. He moved until he was positioned on top of her, his weight rested on one hand, the other gentle hand caressing her cheek as he looked into her eyes for signs of a jest. Finding none, he moved his face closer to hers. 

“Lady Edelgard, If I ma--”

In a single motion, she cut off his teasingly slow words. Her hands pulled him into her and pulled their gentle kiss deeper. If her eyes were open, she may have seen his eyes looking back at her in unguarded surprise before closing as he sought her lips more hungrily. When they broke apart after a long moment, they were both panting slightly despite themselves.

“I apologize for my impatience. If you do not feel the same as me, then I apologize for overstepping, but if--”

It was Hubert’s turn now to cut her rambling short with a kiss. His lips were fierce and hungry, as if what he was drinking may evaporate into memory at any moment. When Hubert broke their kiss now, there was no nervousness or uncertainty in his voice. 

“My life… my… love… have always been yours, Lady Edelgard. I am honored to be at your side in any capacity I am wanted. And of course, you must be able to feel how badly I desire you as well…”

And she could. Had he been fighting the bounds of his trousers this desperately each time he had serviced her? Regardless, she now desperately wanted to free him of whatever fetters she had placed upon him. 

“Yes… and I want you too… please…”

Never one to deny his liege anything, Hubert made short work of his trousers in his efforts to meet her demands. She could now feel in earnest how much he must ache for her, his length pressing against the fabric of his smallclothes and into her legs. She shivered at the feeling of it pressing a small patch of wetness into her leg. 

“I apologize for my impudence. My body is quite traitorous at times like these…”

Edelgard stifled a laugh at that. Even now, he was speaking of impudence. It was honestly charming. 

“Do I seem to be anything other than aroused by your 'traitorous body’, Hubert? Now cease this stalling and take me!”

When she spoke so authoritatively, few could deny her. Least of all Hubert. He found his cheeks flush as he shed his undergarments and lined himself up with her to do as he was commanded. 

“Then excuse me, my lady”

With that rather nonchalant statement, he began rubbing his length along her entrance, using his hand to coat himself in her slick. When he pressed against her folds in earnest, he found that she was more proper and reserved down there than she was in any war meeting. Her tightness barely yielded as he pressed against it, the slight moan from her pursed lips the only marker of his progress. 

“Hubert… will it… will it fit..?”

That flushed expression and those words on her lips awoke still more devotion within him. He leaned close to her pressing gentle kisses on each of her closed eyelids, then trailed them down her cheekbones until his lips found hers. 

“It will probably hurt. I am confident you can bear it, however if you ever need me to stop or slow down, just tell me…” 

She managed a quick nod against his face. Her eyes were closed tight and as the first tear dripped from her eye, he caught it in a kiss. He pressed in a little further, his painfully slow pace was torture for him, but he didn't dare push her any faster. 

“You are doing so well, Lady Edelgard. Please hang in there…”

Another nod and another sound between pain and pleasure. Her arms were wrapped around him now. It hurt. It hurt, but she had no desire to let him stop now. She wanted him closer. Only closer. The slow pressure was building to something…

“My apologies, my lady…”

And it was as he said. A crimson path that he had prepared for her. One only they would walk down. A union in blood that was nothing compared to all that he would see shed in her name. She let out a pained exhalation. Perhaps she had anticipated more romance and less pain. She should've known better. With Hubert, in all things, pain was in excess and romance was in short supply. Even still, this private shared moment, bound them like an oath. A contract signed in blood, the terms of which they had been living since they were children. Always together, finally joined. 

“T-thank you, Hubert… I'm… I'm yours…”

Hubert nearly laughed at her cliche’d words. 

“On the contrary, Lady Edelgard. You are no one's but your own. _I_ am _yours_. And I am honored beyond words that you have chosen to share this with me.”

He saw the flush on her face and felt the impatient squirming beneath him. She would usually reprimand him for speaking that way, but it was clear she was distracted. He could tell it was no longer pain. If not that, then..? His confusion broke as he felt her hips trying to move beneath his. He couldn't help the slightly mischievous look that flashed across his face. 

“If you would like me to move, you will have to ask, My Lady. I wouldn't want to cause you any unnecessary pain.”

Edelgard nodded vigorously at him. The pain subsiding made her realize how empty she felt past the point where he had stopped. Edelgard’s nod was apparently not sufficient, because Hubert's wicked smile remained. When he spoke again, he leaned close and whispered the words across her ears. 

“Use your words… I can afford no misunderstandings when it comes to you, Lady Edelgard.”

Edelgard closed her eyes again, too embarrassed to speak. When she spoke, it was a pleading whisper. 

“P-please Hubert… Can you… Can you keep going?”

And how was he to deny any request from his liege, and in such a cute tone at that. He pressed into her, only now remembering how tight she was around him. A moan escaped her lips and she went to cover her mouth with a hand. When Hubert saw her intention, he caught her hand in his and interlaced their fingers. Another moan spilled out of her mouth. 

“What was it your tutor used to say, my lady? ‘An emperor should be heard’ or something to that effect?”

Another moan as her face reddened further. He was now nearly inside her to the sheath. She was still frightfully tight, would that lessen with time? He ceased that line of thought. He had no claim to the next time. He still wasn't sure what had come over her this time. 

Regardless of the permanence of such an arrangement, as he started moving, he chose to enjoy the feeling of her surrounding him. The pressure of her tight walls and the pulses of her own pleasure made him fear his own enjoyment. Instead, he focused on her. Her small moans and the changes in her expression. He could get used to seeing her face that rapturous. 

“H-Hubert… you're filling me… I-I think I like… like feeling you like this…”

Hubert couldn't help the smile on his face. He wasn't going to last long with her clamping down on him and speaking like that, but he could tell she was nearly there too. After all, he had guided her to more of her orgasms than she herself had. 

“Lady Edelgard… I'm close. Where would you like me to..?”

Before he could finish his question, he noticed that her legs were already wrapped around him. Goddess, she would be the death of him. He knew she knew better and also knew that she knew exactly what she was doing. 

“Let us do it together then, Hubert”

The way she spoke the words carried more weight than just a simultaneous release. They had always been together and she always wanted them to be. How silly, where else would he ever wish to stand but by her side?

“If that is what you wish, I would like nothing more, Lady Edelgard” 

He sped up slightly until he knew neither of them could go further, then he pressed his lips into hers in time with pressing himself as deeply into her as he could manage. At the motion, he felt his liege’s walls clamp down even tighter around him. The sensation, the closeness, and the hunger of her kiss pushed him over the brink soon after. 

Another thing shared by them alone, together in this as in all things. Another step down their crimson path.


End file.
